Hanging by a Thread
by Cappsy
Summary: Everyone can be driven to snapping point even those who seem impossibly strong...


Disclaimer: I don't own Glee… Obviously because I am on this site.

Random thought that popped in my head

X~X~X~X~X~X

Rachel ran out of the room as fast as possible after the last set of insults. Quinn, yes Quinn Fabray felt awful. The teasing of the other girl had reached an unacceptable level. Yes, she may have started the teasing, but she never meant for it to get that far. Quinn decided that after glee was over she was going to go check on the other girl. She decided to end the teasing and give into the truth. She only teased the girl because it was much easier than admitting that she liked her, liked her liked her. At this point, parent approval be damned, she was going after what she wanted.

Quinn drove to the Berry house and hesitated before getting out of the car. She had no idea what she was going to find. Angry dads, ready to pounce, the diva packing her bags to leave, or just simply Rachel being Rachel. She had absolutely no clue. The front door was ajar so Quinn pushed it open a little more and walked inside.

"Rachel?" She called out trying to find the other girl. Quinn could hear the faint sounds of music and the tell-tale signs of Rachel singing. She started towards the sound listening the entire way to her destination.

_I tried to kill the pain  
but only brought more  
so much more  
I lay dying  
and I'm pouring crimson regret and betrayal  
I'm dying, praying, bleeding and screaming  
am I too lost to be saved  
am I too lost?_

my God my tourniquet  
return to me salvation  
my God my tourniquet  
return to me salvation

Quinn was surprised to hear Rachel singing Evanescence. She didn't think the other girl knew anything but show songs and the current "hot" songs.

_do you remember me  
lost for so long  
will you be on the other side  
or will you forget me  
I'm dying, praying, bleeding and screaming  
am I too lost to be saved  
am I too lost?_

my God my tourniquet  
return to me salvation  
my God my tourniquet  
return to me salvation

I want to die!

my God my tourniquet  
return to me salvation  
my God my tourniquet  
return to me salvation

my wounds cry for the grave  
my soul cries for deliverance  
will I be denied Christ  
tourniquet  
my suicide

Quinn snapped out of her stupor as she realized exactly what the song was talking about. She ran into the room and jumped into action. She jumped onto the chair that Rachel was standing on with a sheet noosed around her neck. Quinn immediately pulled the noose off and then pulled Rachel off the chair. Quinn held Rachel and guided her to the floor as she collapsed in a fit of tears. As Rachel cried Quinn just held her tightly, rocking slightly.

Finally Rachel's sobs subsided. She slowly looked up at Quinn and asked, "Why?"

"Why what Rach?"

"Why'd you stop me? No one would care if I was gone. In fact I'm fairly certain a celebration would be held."

"Ok one, there would definitely not be a celebration. Two, maybe I want you here." Rachel looked at Quinn, confusion evident on her face. Quinn sighed and continued, "I've never hated you. It was just that it was expected of me to do certain things and act certain ways. My reputation was everything. I realize now that popularity isn't important if you can't have what you want most. It also isn't everything if it causes someone else to kill them self. It just isn't worth it anymore."

Rachel looking up at Quinn suddenly leaned up and pressed their lips together. She pulled back quickly. "Oh God, Quinn, I'm sorry. I'm so sorry." Rachel tried to get up so that she could run away. Quinn tightened her grip on Rachel to prevent her from getting away.

"Shh, Rachel it's ok. I didn't mind. In fact I quite liked it. I also would like to do it again." Quinn leaned down and captured Rachel's lips. When they broke apart for air Rachel moved to stand up again.

Quinn looked at her nervously, and Rachel just shook her head. "Bed." Quinn nodded and let the other girl stand up. Rachel reached down and helped Quinn up and then pulled her to the bed. Quinn wrapped Rachel up in her arms again once they were lying down. They lay their silently content with everything when suddenly Rachel stiffened.

"What is it Ray?"

"What about your parents? What will they say?"

"Screw my parents and their religious views. The priest always says God loves everyone no matter what." They ended up falling asleep holding each other.

XXXXXX

Two months after the attempted suicide Quinn and Rachel were happily dating publicly. Quinn had moved in with the Berry's after her parents kicked her out because of her homosexuality. Quinn helped Rachel tone down on the "divaness" she put off. This helped her become more likeable and she ended up with many friends. Kurt and Rachel had bonded over the common ground of being divas and homosexuals. Mercedes was cool with anyone that Kurt was so she was ok with Rachel as well. Santana ended up becoming like an older sister to Rachel after Rachel had helped her win Brittany back when they had a huge fight.

The rest of glee accepted her as well. She no longer had her huge air of superiority and it made them all more comfortable. Quinn was HBIC so all the jocks and Cheerios avoided doing anything to Rachel whatsoever. It helped that Santana threatened them as well and she was never by herself anymore. Quinn and Rachel were the power couple in school and they loved it.

One afternoon after school Rachel and Quinn were in their backyard lying in a hammock. Quinn was starting to fall asleep when she heard, well more felt, Rachel mumble something against her skin.

"What was that Rach?"

"I'm really glad."

"You're really glad… About what sweetie?"

"That you stopped me that day. That you stopped me from hanging myself."

"I'm glad too. I know we haven't been dating long, but Rachel I love you. You mean the world to me and I don't know what I would have done had I been two seconds slower getting into that room."

"I love you too Quinn." They shared a passionate kiss before they snuggled close together and fell asleep basking in the love that the other had for them.

X~X~X~X~X~X

Cheesy ending I know but oh well…

Obviously I do not own the song tourniquet either. That belongs to evanescence and their label.

Now I have an important question. Besides revising some of my old fics and finishing a couple I am starting a X-over. It is between Glee and X-men: the Movie.

My question is I need a power and a name for Rachel. I don't want to go with something to deal with her singing… too obvious. Also who should I pair her with? It can be from either the show or the movie. I have a couple ideas but I'm not quite sure yet. My choices are Rogue, Quinn, Kitty, but any other idea is welcome as well


End file.
